


Someone You'd Like to Meet in a Dark Alley

by TheBreakfastGenie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreakfastGenie/pseuds/TheBreakfastGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crime noir/mafia AU. Either the two are from opposing gangs, one a criminal an' the other a detective, or on the same team against someone else, I'd just like to see them being snarky to each other an' somehow managing to get some crime done in between wallsex an' bickering."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone You'd Like to Meet in a Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



> I wanted this to be much longer and better but I'm traveling and don't have consistent internet access so I'm kind of limited. I hope you like it!

Most people would not have heard Castiel approaching--stealth was one of his skills--but Crowley was not most people. He straightened his stance from where he had been bent over a shadowy corpse outline and raised his revolver. 

“You mind explaining this little mess you’ve made, Cas?”

In an instant Crowley felt himself being shoved against a dirty brick wall. The concrete was perpetually damp; the alley never seemed to dry after a rainstorm. 

“I think you mean your mess, Crowley,” a gravelly voice responded, and Crowley saw the glint of a pistol pointed at his head. Bollocks. This was going to be inconvenient. 

“My people weren’t behind this one, darling,” Crowley explained in a voice infused with flirtation. “I’d rather assumed it was one of yours.”

“Well you were wrong there,” Castiel muttered, still not releasing his rival. The city he--and Crowley--had grown up in was both large and corrupt, the perfect incubator for organized crime. Since their early twenties Crowely and Castiel had been playing an elegant game of dead-body tag as their warring families constantly attempted to sabotage each other. 

“Assuming we’re both telling the truth, and we’ve no reason to lie, whoever is responsible for this murder is far too incompetent to do it properly, and if we suspected each other the police can’t be far behind. Which, of course, raises the question of which us is going to clean it up.”

“I don’t think I owe you anything, considering how rude you were tonight,” Castiel complained. 

“Last time I checked you weren’t the one pinned to a wall with a gun to your head, love,” Crowley retorted. 

“There is, however, I strongly suspect, a gun in your pocket with a direct aim at my vital abdominal organs,” Castiel replied evenly. 

Crowley attempted to hide his look of surprise, but Castiel was observant, and the other man smirked. 

“Well, bollocks. I suppose it’s up to me then,” Crowley began. Castiel’s smirk widened. “But you know, if you’re, you know, interested, in, say, helping me, I suppose I could... make it worth your while.”

“If you’re going to proposition me, Crowley, you might as well be straightforward about it.”

“You understood me, didn’t you?” Crowley groused. Try to be romantic, look where it got him. 

Castiel flashed a devilish grin, and the next thing Crowley knew his rival’s tongue was in his mouth. Castiel was aggressive, but two could play at that game, and he was soon battling to maintain dominance. 

When they finally broke apart--after a very enjoyable stretch of time--Crowley was more disheveled then he generally cared to admit. 

“To be continued?” he panted, hating how out of breath he Cas had left him. 

“Definitely,” Cas breathed, and now it was Crowley’s turn to smirk because Cas was just as discombobulated as he was. 

“Now,” Crowley announced. “About that body...”

“Can’t we just leave it on the property of someone we hate?” Castiel complained. “Raphael’s been annoying this week, always trying to move his product in my neighborhood.”

“I like the way you think,” Crowley replied contentedly. “Buddy boy, you’ve got what they call sex appeal...”


End file.
